Dream Stone
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: ConYuu Rated for language. Yuri and Ken stumble into Shin Makoku at a rather awkward moment and after a slight mishap, Yuri's trapped in an unattainable dream until Conrad can help him realize that goal, with some of Ken's helpful guidance, of course. WxK


A/N: This …is probably not considered PG-13… Please enjoy!

Dream-Stone by Vanessa S. Quest

The sun was slowly moving across the mid-afternoon sky as it was making progress toward the horizon, as if anticipating the sunset, the moon was already out, counting the time until dusk.

Yuri looked at Ken and Conrad, both the teenagers on horseback, Conrad slowly escorting his brown steed toward a town.

"Sorry Conrad, we didn't really mean to just show up like that…" Yuri mentioned, a tad bit embarrassed upon recalling what had just transpired.

His dreamy, tanned figure merely looked at Yuri in reassurance, "That's unnecessary, I'm happy to have been able to greet you upon your arrival."

Yuri blushed, looking down, he really doubted that.

Ken was still as he rode on the horse, his eyes hiding behind the gleam of his glasses as he kept an arm slung around Yuri's waist. He could tell Yuri wanted to bring up what they had stumbled upon, but really doubted Shibuya could just outright say it. He was a bit too amused watching everything transpire to actually step in and assist Yuri on it.

"Anou… Conrad…" Yuri started, only to stop himself.

"Yes, Heika?" Conrad said, whether he was oblivious or mulling over Yuri's reactions Ken was only so sure, after all, he did doubt Sir Weller was an actual sadist and Yuri did seem very embarrassed.

Yuri merely looked down, unable to even correct Conrad after what he had seen.

Conrad's eyes actually peeked over to glance at Yuri's downcast face. Murata internally nodded, well he was relieved Sir Weller wasn't a sadist, but…

Yuri balled the fabrics of his pants as if trying to make himself say something to save some face, "I'm really sorry." He closed his eyes trying to fight back any tears trying to escape from him. He bit his lower lip, turned it into a toothy smile, eyes clenched tightly he lifted his head toward Conrad. "Really sorry!"

He opened his eyes to cast them away hoping Conrad wouldn't catch any teary forms. He turned his face upward to watch the stars and more importantly force the watery forms to stay on his eyes versus on his face, it was proving really hard to keep from crying. Seeing that really was a shock.

Conrad merely returned his attention forward, guiding the horse forward as he held his horse's reins.

As upsetting as it had been for Yuri, it wasn't something easy for Conrad to really talk about, after all, it was a very… awkward situation. Explaining something like that to Julia would have made him blush, but to Yuri, who was by far less aware of how the world worked then she… it really was quite difficult of a subject.

He glanced upward, "Ah, we should be back in Shin Makoku in another hour or so."

"…Could you stop the horse for a moment?" Yuri asked, Conrad of course obliged and helped the black-haired young man down.

"Did you need to take a break?" Conrad asked Yuri, a bit concerned over just how badly Yuri was taking this all. After all, he'd presumed that he was at least acquainted with the concept of sex. Though he doubted Yuri had actually ever had it, he presumed he understood the courtship rituals enough to see what was happening.

If a woman wants to have sex with an attractive man, she seduces and flirts shamelessly. If a man wants information with a woman who wants to have sex with him, he flirts and seduces and doesn't look back…

Sure, it would be pretty harsh to walk in on someone having sex, but they were both men, there is only so much discomfort someone could have after that. Really, if he was upset for blowing Conrad's chances or something… well, it wasn't like he really wanted to do her, he was just making it look like it so she'd tell him what he wanted to know.

Though, her reaction for seeing two double-blacks… she had run out of there fairly quickly, he'd just have to frequent the bar some other night to find out when that shipment was due in, or maybe have Yozak give it a try. Importing illegal magical devices into border-towns was always a very sensitive matter.

Yuri began to back up to the edge of the trail.

"Heika?"

Yuri picked up his pace as he started to run off.

Murada looked at Conrad then at Yuri's receding back in concern, "Shibuya! Shibuya wait!"

He looked at Conrad as if explaining to him that running after Yuri was a very good idea. Conrad nodded at him once. "Please hold on tightly your eminence." Conrad mounted the horse and began to guide the magnificent animal through the brush.

"Yuri!" Conrad was scanning for the black-haired, black-eyed youth he pulled the reins hard to avoid going over an embankment, he glanced down it to see that Yuri had, unlike himself, decided that it was a good idea.

He noticed the track Yuri's body must have slid down as it contoured in the mud.

"K'so." He glanced at Ken in front of him. "Hold on tight."

Ken nodded as he gripped the neck of the horse as Conrad guided it down the muddy slope.

"Yuri!" Conrad continued to call out, it was amazing to him how quickly Yuri could run when he had no idea where he was. "Yuri where are you?"

His eyes continued to scan searching for him.

Murada fixed the position of his glasses, "This doesn't look good."

"I see them as well. Seven of them."

Murada bowed his head, "It seems you've found your smuggling ring."

Conrad closed his eyes, angry to say the least. This was not when he wanted to find them, not with two of the nation's treasures with only one guard, especially when one of those treasures was nowhere to be seen.

"Yuri, where are you? Yuri!" Conrad continued to scan the terrain.

"Agh…!" Conrad's eyes darted sharply to the 11 O'clock position as he spotted someone pulling tightly on Yuri's neck, pinning him to a twisted, grey marsh-tree.

Conrad's eyes narrowed, "Your eminence, please keep your head down."

Ken nodded then leaned closely to the horse's shoulders.

Conrad drew his blade silently then kicked his horse into action, moving toward Yuri's figure.

As he moved closer he sliced down five of the seven. One managed to run out of the way as Conrad finally bore down on the remaining smuggler between him and _his_ precious cargo.

The deep-tanned smuggler with violet hair and light violet eyes pressed a glowing stone to Yuri's throat. "Stay back! To think I'd run into two double-blacks and a demon-warrior with the fortune of being equipped with this!"

He pressed it tighter into Yuri's throat causing a bead of red to protrude from just above the white of his collar. As the stone came in contact with the blood it began to reflexively glow brighter. Inversely to the growing luster of the stone, Yuri's eyes shaded over becoming flat as more blood fed into the stone.

Ken held up a hand as if preventing Conrad from encroaching.

"This is bad." He fixed his glasses. "That's a capture stone. You must know that's a one-use item."

"You'd think, here's the second use…" He threw the stone toward a bog.

"Conrad! You have to retrieve that!" His eyes momentarily darkened.

The brunette looked at Ken as if in disbelief. Regardless, he dove into the bog in order to retrieve the glowing orb.

"Well, it's just us now." Ken fixed his glare at the violet man. "Your maoh here is now locked in an ambition stone at the bottom of the bog."

"Ambition stone? Is that what you thought it was? That was a _desire_ stone. No matter. You do realize you'll never make it out of here on your own with him." Ken pointed his palm at the man preparing to use his own powers.

Violet features looked back down at the unconscious form and back at the palm of another double-black.

"Put him down gently and I'll let you run, choose otherwise and I'll introduce you to some of my favorite torture techniques including leaving you in a closed room with that gentleman right over there." He smiled as Sir Weller was emerging from the bog, eyes looking very dark.

The violet eyed thug slowly slid Yuri onto the ground before backing up and running frantically, leaving his bag of contraband behind.

Conrad's eyes flitted between the retreating smuggler and Yuri's down form. The choice seemed clear as he rushed to Yuri's side.

"Yuri!" He glanced at Yuri's unconscious form then back to Murada Ken, holding the stone. "I've retrieved it. Do you know what kind of stone it is?"

Ken nodded, "Sort of. It's a desire capture stone. I need to get back to the temple in order to determine anything more specific, though."

Conrad nodded, "So until then he's going to be like this…" Conrad thought, looking at the limp teenager.

"I'm not so sure about that, he might deteriorate, right now he's being shielded by his maoh form."

Looking downward, Conrad brought Yuri up to his arms. He put a gauze bandage over the cut on Yuri's neck before depositing him back on the horse.

"If we ride through a different trail we can get back in thirty minutes, if we push it." He patted the nose of his horse, feeling a bit sorry for the animal that was about to handle a little more than double the normal work-load.

Murada bowed his head, "Will it bring me close to the temple?"

Conrad nodded once, "Within seventeen minutes."

As promised, seventeen minutes and a very sore back later, Ken was deposited at the temple, Conrad shifted Yuri into a more secure position before continuing onward to the Covenant Castle. Upon riding through the gates, Conrad dismounted with Yuri, carrying him in his arms toward the royal chambers, deaf to the comments buzzing around him.

"Summon Gunter to the king's chamber." He said to one of the undoubtedly buzzing soldiers.

Gunter's explosion into the king's chamber was quickly followed by a barrage of questions as to what exactly was going on. "What is the meaning of this, Conrad? Why is he unconscious?"

Conrad nodded once before starting, "Upon escorting Heika back to Shin Makoku we stumbled across a band of smugglers," He fished out of his pocket an ever-glowing stone. "One of which used this against him. His eminence informed me that it is some form of desire capture stone, however, he was not certain the exact variety of it. He is currently searching through the records at the temple, it may also be on record here in the castle archives. Please look into that." He handed Gunter the stone for the man to examine.

"…How was it activated?"

"Contact with drawn blood." He commented. Gunter's eyes went wide.

"And the smugglers?"

"Two escaped. His eminence informed me to recover the stone which gave them a chance to escape, and I did not pursue as it was more important to bring Heika back to Shin Makoku. His eminence said he was using his maoh force to remain in his current condition. I am not sure what will occur once he is unable to maintain that form."

Gunter nodded. "I see." He looked over the stone several more times, "This does appear to be an unattainable capture stone, though I will look into it more."

The brunette looked at the white-haired bishounen, "And what would that mean as far as treatment?"

"If I am right, that means he will not wake up until what he deems unattainable becomes attainable."

"And until then…?"

"He will be locked in a dream that is building him up to that point. That is why it is an unattainable desire capture stone, he would only wake from such a good dream if he were to reach that climax outside of the dream."

As Murada entered the castle, carrying a large book he added, "He's only partially correct. He will remain in a good dream so long as he is in a state of calm. If he is agitated as he sleeps it will push him into a nightmare that will worsen with his state of anxiety, if he reaches the climax of his nightmare… it could kill him, or permanently lock him in the stone." He looked down at the corner.

Conrad's eyes shrank in his head, his heart froze in his chest.

"I suppose as it is just the four of us I should mention that it would be wise to keep Wolfram OUT of his room. I could only see him as making things worse." Ken fixed his glasses already imagining Wolfram insistently telling Yuri that he can have him, they can set the wedding for when he woke up, and then start yelling and shaking him when Yuri continued to NOT wake up accusing him of being a cheater.

As if everyone else envisioned the same thing, there was a collective sigh. "And Gunter, that also goes for you. Please realize this is a stone of unattainable desire. If anything that would suggest that he must feel like what he wants can not be acquired, and as you are… very forthright in your emotions… he probably is not fighting against those feelings."

Murata eyed Conrad. "You, however, would probably be the absolute best sentry under the given circumstances."

Conrad blinked, thinking of how the course of the day had actually led to the situation, "I'm not so certain he really would want me near him." The brunette mentioned in all honesty.

"Ah, but I am not just the great sage of this world, but Shibuya's best friend in the other world. Trust me, you're the best choice." He nodded matter-of-factly before ushering Gunter from the room, informing him that his duty would be in keeping everyone away from the area, particularly people with the letter 'w' in their names.

Gunter nodded, unable to deny anything Murata said, which made Ken uncomfortable at times to say the least.

Once the room was one body less, Ken locked the door and closed the shades.

"Time to have a chat, Conrad."

"…Your eminence?"

Ken's glasses, even in complete void of sunlight, managed to glare leaving his black eyes unseen behind the sheen.

"I'm certain that what had happened earlier is playing a part in all of this, so why don't you explain to us exactly what that was."

"…Us?"

Conrad looked at Ken then Yuri, Ken didn't need an explanation and Yuri wouldn't hear it, would he?

"Oh, he can HEAR. That's why Wolfram can't be anywhere near here." He commented to Yuri, "Understand, Shibuya, you can relax that much more. He won't be taking advantage of you in your sleep."

"…Wouldn't mentioning that cause him anxiety then, if he really didn't want that?"

"…Unattainable desires… step one, that boundary is gone. Now, who was the girl you were with. Don't spare any detail."

Conrad hung his head, Shinou, what did he do to deserve this? "_She_ was an informant. Well, she probably didn't think of herself as that, but, she frequents the establishment and had contacts with a smuggling ring that had been bringing in more and more illegal contraband. The smugglers we encountered, my guard had been cracking down on. She had enough information for us to move in on their hide-out. However, she wasn't going to openly cooperate, Yozak had found out she had been known for being gabby with men she fancied, so, I was to do the dashing-knight bit, convince her to spill, and if that required flirting, it required it." As he was about to continue, Ken clasped his hand over his mouth.

"Okay, THAT issue dispelled…"

Conrad gave him a perked brow, "As for the SHIRT being off, that was due to her 'accidentally' spilling wine on me. As fan-service I did that, it was not going toward sex." Conrad finished, slightly annoyed that Ken seemed to think that as a spy he was also easy.

Murata cocked his head to the side, "Really? It looked like you were going to ravage her when we got there…" Ken winced, he really didn't want to go there, come to think of it.

"That was a matter of interpretations."

"No, you definitely looked turned on…"

Conrad gave him a dirty look. "She's really not my type."

"What IS your type, Sir Weller?" Ken asked, his curiosity now piqued.

"I don't think that's an appropriate subject matter."

Ken pinched Conrad's arm then whispered to him, "If it has something to do with YURI that would be a VERY appropriate subject matter."

"How do you see that?" Conrad leaned back, looking at Yuri's pale form on the bed. He brushed Yuri's bangs back from his forehead to reveal his face.

"So, do you want to know Yuri's type then?"

The brunette gave Ken a questionable glance wondering what he was getting at.

"Sorry Shibuya, but if it is as unattainable as you think, this may be the fastest way to get there…"

Yuri shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, dream progressing.

In Yuri's dream he was coming to Shin Makoku for the first time, everything was moving forward as he remembered, Conrad's hand reaching to pull him upward onto his browned horse, saving him from villagers that were throwing rocks at him. The sweet little girl giving him a drink of water that Conrad had sampled before him, he then brought the sopping wet Yuri to a cabin with Gunter waiting.

As Conrad told him about Shin Makoku he divulged the history of the war before hand, how Yuri was the reincarnation of a woman named Julia and how important she had been to everyone there. He sees in Conrad's eyes the warmth as he recounts about her.

At first he was confused, but he felt warm all the same. Upon return to the kingdom, his horse had gone wild, Conrad chased after him, pulling the reins just in time before he fell from the horse, they entered the castle Conrad right at his side. Upon entry, Conrad dismounted, helping Yuri off his black horse to meet Gwendel and Wolfram.

Though, he felt like they were slightly less unpleasant than he had expected.

Yuri had went to the bath and upon return, Gunter and Conrad explained the customary dressing customs, going over common courtesies and taboos.

By time dinner occurred, Yuri felt rather comfortable with the idea of being here for a while, Conrad was such a cool guy, Gunter seemed really priestly and smart, Gwendel was like a stick in the mud and Wolfram seemed like a hothead.

He was trying to keep up with the dinner conversation as Gwendel insulted him for being an interloper, as Yuri tried to defend himself, Gunter stepped in to correct him about how he was just reacclimating himself to this world. Wolfram added something in about his birth being of unknown 'quality', Conrad said something about personally delivering the soul and how his father had been a descendant of the Mazoku. Then he heard Wolfram say some rather livid things about his mother, he snapped and slapped Wolfram, shocked at himself for doing such a thing, Conrad quickly told him to take it back.

Yuri remembered bowing his head and agreeing, saying he didn't mean it, slapping a person like that as being inappropriate… Wolfram slid his hand across the table knocking the silverware to the ground. As Yuri bent down to pick it up he chastised Wolfram for being so immature.

As he saw Conrad cover his face he gave him a questioning look. As Wolfram started laughing about the fool accepting his duel and being toast, Yuri realized he was probably boned.

Conrad put his hand on Yuri's as Murada looked him over, "That's right. He has feelings for you, Conrad. He's loved you since he's met you, though I doubt he realized that. After all, on Earth, homosexuality isn't as commonly accepted."

The brunette bowed his head. "You really expect me to be okay with hearing it from you like this, all at once?" He sighed, "Even if you are the great sage, you've been known to work for other motives."

"Well, Gunter was the one who told you what kind of stone it was, right? So, if he wakes up… isn't that just proof?"

"Doesn't it have to be attainable? So, if I just say that I do accept those feelings he might have, but don't mean it, he still won't wake up."

Ken sighed, "You're being stubborn. I didn't misinterpret it, did I? Do you really NOT love him?"

"You should know things aren't as cut-and-dry as that in an adult's world."

"He's still a child so he shouldn't know, is that what you're saying?"

"Something to that effect if that's what he really desires."

Ken shook his head. "You are remarkably stubborn for something that goes against your own happiness, Sir Weller."

Yuri could feel the midnight moonlight on his shoulders as Conrad tossed a baseball back and forth with him, teaching him how to use a sword, then even going so far as to give him the necklace he was wearing. He explained to him how this was from the one person he held dearest. When he asked if it was from someone he loved, he smiled sadly and said yes. When he asked if it was Julia's, and this handsome man told him yes, he could barely explain the tightness in his chest.

How could this man inspire such feelings? He blushed, and continued to play catch until the early hours.

Yuri finally went to sleep and awoke, ready for the duel.

At first, he had turned the duel into a simple Samurai match, but Wolfram didn't seem satisfied as he drew his blade, Yuri managed to pull it off, knocking Wolfram's sword out of his hand as he used the sheathed sword Conrad had tossed him like a bat.

When the blond conjured fire he had no idea what he could do, FIRE?! Was this some kind of pyrotechnic dream? Was it a dream, didn't they say it was real? He wasn't sure, he really thought with everything running this smoothly it would have to be a dream.

When he was able to block the attack by extending his one hand and a water dragon appearing though, he had no idea what was going on, Gwendel seemed shocked even though Conrad seemed quite livid about it progressing to magic with Yuri having no contract with any elements… he remembered things getting blurry then, and as he fell back, he caught a glimpse of fleeting cat-eyes and long hair coming off his own reflection.

He remembered awakening after what felt like days later, Conrad and Gunter greeting him, and even Wolfram, who seemed that much less bratty, well, maybe not, maybe he was just brooding when the spoiled brat was put into his place by the likes of him. It made Yuri feel that much better about himself.

Conrad put his hand to Yuri's blanched face. "What's going on? He's getting so pale."

Ken looked at him, "I already told you that when his maoh energy ran out his condition would change."

Conrad's eyes felt heavy, "Don't do this Yuri…" He pet the side of Yuri's face. "This isn't something possible."

Ken sighed. "The more you keep denying it to yourself and him, the more you're responsible for how far it progresses." He crossed his arms, "Let's go over your reasons for denying your feelings for him once again."

"Wolfram is his fiancé," Conrad started, "Julia."

"What about Julia? I was under the impression that you loved her."

"Exactly. I loved HER. Don't you think it's cheap if I just claim I love him because of who she is?"

Ken looked down at Yuri, "That's a really horrible thing to say."

"Isn't it though?" Conrad said, taking his gaze from Yuri, sure his eyes would always follow Yuri, but it was really just chasing her shadow, wasn't it?

"You mean to say after all the time you've spent with him, protecting him, nurturing him, hanging out with him that you can't even see HIM, just her?"

Conrad's face went stony, "Yes."

"I don't believe that at all." Ken said turning away from him, "You mean you'd get as flippant at someone taking a sword to Julia's vassal, even if she really could just get another one anyway? After all, what's really different if that's what happens? If this form died, then what, just go through the process of raising another one, after all, it never WILL be Julia again but it will look or act enough like it where you can just remember what you never had?"

Conrad swallowed hard, damn him for having such valid points.

"Then why bother at all? Poor Shibuya, why did he even have to come here if that's what you were going to be like why did you count down for his return?"

Conrad looked back at Yuri, "Yuri just cut this out and wake up already."

"He won't until you realize that you love him and that you want him, and that you'll do whatever it takes to be with him. If you don't do it, he'll just wither and DIE. But, really, if that doesn't matter… hey, what can I say." Ken looked at his fingernails, "Should I sweep him off his feet? Do you think that would even work? It's not that just anyone would do. If that were the case Wolfram or Gunter would have succeeded long ago."

"And how exactly do you tell that he hasn't?" Conrad shook his head, annoyed greatly.

"Has he picked a date? Gone on a date? Fucked him? Or, say, blow off anything in his day just to spend a few minutes or seconds with either of them? No. He does that to be with YOU. It is awfully convenient, how many of these things you can just overlook. How about calling him Yuri versus Heika, does he correct anyone else for being too formal?"

Conrad thought for a moment, "Not particularly."

Conrad unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. Why exactly did he need to have an audience for this sort of thing?

Yuri walked outside in the moonlight with Conrad, after he had twisted his ankle, Conrad had claimed that he would run away with him barefooted to escape instead of lose Yuri to some scheming gambler, and here he was, thinking about that very same action. Walking barefoot across the castle grounds just to escape time from passing.

He wondered if he asked Conrad if he would really say yes, would Conrad say he loved him? If he slapped Conrad, would he accept? He blushed and looked back at Conrad, then turned to look back at his bare toes.

"It really is more difficult than that."

"You're just relying on excuses to escape your own feelings. If you really loved him, wouldn't you want to do anything in your power to make him happy? To make him yours? Do you really NOT love him?"

"That's what I keep trying to explain to you… what if I DON'T love him in some romantic way? I love him platonically…"

"Bull. Shit." Ken raked his hand through his hair. "Kiss him, he won't wake up until you accept anyways, he won't remember, if anything if he even wakes UP… which is beginning to be questionable… you can play it off as a part of his dream. You kiss him and tell me that you want that platonically. Do it. I'll wait."

Conrad watched Yuri's lips, his breathing, his eyes softened.

"And if you call him Julia before that, I'll punch you." Ken sighed, "As it were, I'm glad he is unconscious, because if he heard half the things you're saying… he'd cry. He would. He would totally cry and be a sobbing mess, but of course you'd only care because Julia's reincarnation was crying."

Conrad glared, "That is not why it would upset me!" He was getting pretty tired of all of this, he couldn't help from staring at Yuri's lips though, with that invitation extended to him. He leaned over Yuri, contemplating it, then slid back, deciding not to proceed.

"Fine, protect him from all the what-ifs and make sure to keep him from the one bit of happiness he really wants. At least he'll be easy to guard like that."

Conrad bit his lower lip, then leaned over kissing Yuri thinking to himself how much he really wished Ken would just get out of the room and give him a minute to sort out the information on his own. Sure he knew he was full of it, he loved Yuri, he knew that, Wolfram knew that, Gunter, Gwendel, Cheri, Anissina, everyone in Shin Makoku except Yuri knew that. Actually, he was pretty sure Adelbert and the king of Big Shimeron knew it too.

That was true, Wolfram did know that he loved Julia, and Yuri, in fact if anything, Wolfram was just sneaking into Yuri's bedroom at night to be a brat to rub it in his face that he was yet AGAIN unable to be with the person he so deeply truly loved. This kind, gentle, loving, beneficent person lying before him.

He felt tears prick at the back of his eyes as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled back after a while. "I love you Yuri." He lowered his head to lean it on Yuri's shoulder, "So stop torturing me like this already. I love you, I love you so wake up…"

Ken watched as Yuri barely stirred. "Oh, did I misread him?" Ken smirked, "Or maybe he doesn't feel your love's the romantic kind. Is his sweet, perfect knight too platonic? I think I'll excuse myself to give you kids some privacy."

Conrad's shoulders relaxed after he left. He took in a deep breath, "You really want me to fight for you in this sort of battle? You know, going against an army would be a little less difficult…" he smiled morosely as he watched Yuri's sleeping face, he leaned in to whisper quietly.

"You think I love you platonically? If you want, I'd happily fuck you until you were unconscious, but first you'd have to start off awake. It's only fair, you see." He kissed Yuri gently on the eyes then whispered, "Do you want me to tell Wolfram that I won't share you with him or anyone? That your heart is mine, and mine alone?" He put his hand over Yuri's heart, his fingers traced up and down his chest to his naval.

"Or maybe you want me to tell you that I want us to live happily ever after, again, if that's what you want… do you want me to slap you? I think that may be skipping a few steps…" He whispered erotically into Yuri's ear.

"I'll do all of that and more, but first you have to wake up Yuri. I'll make your body feel more spectacular than you'd even imagined possible, I can set every nerve of yours on fire if you just give me the chance. Just wake up and tell me you want that."

He looked at Yuri's face, still sleeping so soundly, "Yuri, you have my heart, so please look at me and tell me I have yours."

Yuri began to stir slightly, he turned his head toward the side.

Conrad slipped his tongue around Yuri's earlobe then sucked on Yuri's neck, along his jugular. "Wake up so I can take you and make you mine."

Yuri shivered, getting goose bumps on his skin.

"I'll make you want to melt, Yuri, I'll make your entire body feel like it's a part of mine, I'll put a gaping hole in you that only I can ever fill, but I swear I'll fill it for you. Wake up, I love you so much all I can think of are very improper things."

He leaned into Yuri's ear beginning to whisper what he was going to do to his lower anatomies, "…And then, with my tongue never leaving your skin I'll…"

Yuri's eyes opened.

"…Suck you until you're…"

Then proceeded to turn bright red and slapped Conrad as he leaned away.

Conrad took Yuri's hand after it graced his cheek. "Is that a proposition, Heika?"

Yuri's eyes widened. "…It's… Yuri…"

"Hai. Yuri," Conrad lowered his face, "I'm sorry for what you just heard. I should explain I only said those things to awaken you."

Yuri's eyes looked downward, he felt somehow hurt, and robbed somehow.

"I believe you didn't hear the prelude, I love you."

Yuri's eyes scanned upward quickly finding Conrad's.

"Y…You just said you…"

"I love you, Yuri."

"…Oh gods, Conrad do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that, how long I've been hoping you'd actually say it, and not in a dream…"

"I know, I'm sorry for being so tardy."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Yuri pulled Conrad into his arms, which coincidentally landed Conrad on top of Yuri on the bed, Conrad slid up from that position choosing that in this exact moment, that would not be quite appropriate, particularly with how very near his own limits he was. Whispering those erotic things definitely brought him to his own edge.

Yuri grabbed Conrad's arm. "Where are you going?"

Conrad put his hand over Yuri's. "Do you understand what having me stay right now would mean?"

"You said you'd make every one of my nerves feel like they were on fire and that you'd fuck me 'til I was unconscious, right?"

"I suppose that would mean you do."

Conrad's hand moved down Yuri's side, lower and slowly cupped behind the small of his back still moving ever-downward. He put his mouth over Yuri's lips as the black-hair and eyed Yuri panted into Conrad's opening mouth, wrapping his arms around Conrad's broad shoulders.

A knock interrupted the action as Conrad pulled back slightly to see what the source of the sound was.

Wolfram stood at the door, eyes wide, mouth open, Ken behind him with an innocent look that made Conrad's eyebrow tense. Yuri glanced over Conrad's shoulder to see Wolfram and Ken before turning bright red. Conrad slipped his arm out from behind Yuri.

Yuri gave him a dirty look as if wondering why HE was pulling away before grabbing Conrad's hand.

"Wolfram, I take it back."

Wolfram looked at him daftly. "Like you can, when I see you this way… I know what you were doing you cheater!"

"…That's NOT what I was taking back. I take it back, you are not my fiancé. I never intended to do something like this with you. I'm sorry if I've hurt you, but I love Conrad completely, I'm IN love with Conrad completely."

Conrad looked at Yuri in slight confusion, though proud at Yuri for being so much more direct.

"Conrad… you son of a…" Wolfram began to summon his fire spirit before Ken pushed him down.

"Hey now! This is what Yuri wants, you know, the maoh gets what the maoh wants, and if they're happy what's wrong with that?"

Wolfram hung his head down, "…You're all seriously messed up in the head. You want to be with this wimpy cheater, you go right on ahead. You're strong, so that'll compensate, but good luck with keeping him from cheating on you!"

"I won't have a problem with that, Wolfram." He whispered something to Yuri that caused him to turn shades of red then purple. "And that is why." He lowered his head. "I hope someday you can find a person that you love that loves you back so much that just mentioning certain things would cause that sort of reaction."

Ken gave him the thumbs up, "I think I can help with that."

Conrad's own eyes widened momentarily then he blushed slightly as if understanding. "I see. Well then, if you have no other business with Heika, please leave at once, he does need to… rest."

"You are an awfully good guard-dog. Good luck, Shibuya. I won't tell anyone you're up for another day or so… so make good use of your time." Ken winked before leaving, pulling Wolfram who was still quite flabbergasted at the sight, over to a hallway across the way.

--The End-- by Vanessa S. Quest


End file.
